The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja plant, botanically known as Thuja standishii×Thuja plicata, commonly known as Western Arborvitae and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MonPin’.
The new Thuja plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Thuja standishii×Thuja plicata ‘Green Giant’, not patented. The new Thuja plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Green Giant’ in May, 2007 in an outdoor nursery in Dayton, Oreg.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thuja plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Dayton, Oreg. since December, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Thuja plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.